


Dulce peregit opus

by Loftr



Series: Прощение. Фандом "Хоббит" [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Он вернулся. Или же это всего лишь мираж, всего лишь то, что ему хочется видеть?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Series: Прощение. Фандом "Хоббит" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830424





	Dulce peregit opus

**Author's Note:**

> Dulce peregit opus - сладкое мгновение. 
> 
> Работа написана в 2015.

Лучи солнца оплетали одинокую фигуру на коне, придавая какую-то таинственность. Природа вокруг восстанавливалась после Тьмы, которая, наконец, покинула эти земли. Война никогда не приносила ничего хорошего, много кто умирал, много кто терял своих близких. 

Путешественник ехал всё прямо и прямо, любуясь красотой леса, который очистился, который стал таким же, каким он помнил ещё с детства. Сколько он не был дома? Год? Два? Да нет, гораздо больше, но всё так быстро пролетело. И сейчас он сомневался, что поступает правильно. 

Руки сильнее сжали поводья, когда память любезно подкинула картинки с последней их встречи. Леголас до сих пор помнит ту боль в глазах отца, помнит недосказанные слова, но… Молодой эльф пересилил себя, утверждая, что рано или поздно эта встреча свершилась бы. 

Много мыслей роилось в голове у принца, пока среди густых ветвей деревьев не показался замок. Так быстро… Почему всё идёт так быстро? Тяжело вздохнув, Леголас пришпорил коня. Тянуть время не было смысла, уже… Цокот копыт по мосту разносился на много миль, как будто подтверждая то, что он больше отсюда никуда не уедет. Стража смотрела беспристрастно на приближающуюся фигуру принца. 

Замок встретил принца тишиной, как будто всё умерло. Эти коридоры, эти залы – столько воспоминаний, связанных с ним. Вот здесь Леголас, будучи ребёнком, часто сидел на коленях у отца и слушал истории, которые тот рассказывал, вот тут он подарил ему свой первый робкий поцелуй. Тонкие губы тронула печальная улыбка, которая тут же растаяла, стоило взгляду наткнуться на массивную дверь в покои Владыки. Как сегодня он помнит ту обжигающую пощёчину, прохладные пальцы, которые спускались вниз по пояснице и смех, который заставлял замирать сердце. Нет, Леголас не винил ни в чём отца, не держал обиду, ведь во всём виноват сам, однако боль в его сердце навсегда поселилась. Почему он никогда не был достойным любви, если отдавал всего себя, если делал всё, что не попросил бы он?

Закрыв глаза, Леголас глубоко вдохнул и неуверенно постучал в дверь. Нужно бороться со своими страхами и искоренять их раз и навсегда. Минуты тянулись невыносимо долго, но никто так и не открыл. _Нужно уйти, это знак, он будет не рад мне._ Может это и было всё одной большой глупостью с самого начала, но Леголас не хотел бросать то, что уже начал. Он сильно изменился, повзрослел, даже стал скрывать свои эмоции, которые так и не перестали брать над его разумом вверх. Неправильный эльф, но принцу так даже нравилось. 

Он чувствовал, как что-то внутри тянет его в сад. Нить, что опоясывала сердце напряжённо натянулась и не давала сделать шаг в противоположном направлении. Леголас никогда не был дураком, он прекрасно осознавал, кто его зовёт, кто его почувствовал, стоило лишь ступить на территорию леса, и эльф повиновался этому зову, как и много лет назад. 

Шаг за шагом волнение всё росло, а перед глазами плясали чёрные пятна. Коридоры казались чересчур короткими и вот через пару коротких мгновений он шёл меж деревьями. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось, те же самые красивые растения, которые радуют глаза своими невозможными красками, те же сладкие запахи, что будоражат воображение. Всё цвело и пахло невообразимой силой, которая приветствовала принца и лишь одно дерево умирало. Листья давно пожелтели и стали осыпаться, укрывая землю своим покрывалом, некоторые ветви были сломаны и смола, которая постоянно сочилась из коры, некрасиво растекалась дорожками. Взгляд скользнул вниз и остановился на фигуре высокого эльфа, который приложил руку к стволу дерева. 

Леголас замер на месте, почти не дыша. Отец… Как же много времени прошло. Леголас всматривался в фигуру отца, пытаясь вызвать в памяти его лицо, пытаясь себя убедить в том, что… Трандуил, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, опустил руку и плавно повернулся лицом к гостю. Прикусив щеку изнутри, принц попытался удержать порыв подбежать и обнять отца. Всматриваясь в лицо Трандуила, Леголас искал хоть малейшее изменение, хоть какую-то ничтожную каплю эмоций. Хотелось взять и прокричать на всё горло: «Вот он я! Вернулся! Улыбнись хотя бы, раз вообще не рад мне!» - но холодные серые глаза заставляли просто молча злиться.  
\- Ты вернулся, - властный голос, совсем безэмоциональный, ледяным лезвием прошёлся по сердцу принца.  
\- Да, вернулся, но, видимо, зря, - Леголас попытался придать своему голосу уверенности.

Улыбнувшись краешками губ, Трандуил медленно направился к наследнику. Серые одеяния Владыки подчёркивали бледность кожи и Леголасу показалось, что что-то изменилось… Больше нет того взгляда, что заставлял падать на колени перед ним. 

Леголас наблюдал, как отец плавно и медленно приближается к нему, но вот он проходит мимо и останавливается за его спиной. _Что, Ada, больно видеть, каким я стал? Или больно смотреть в глаза тому, кто не перестал тебя любить после всего того, что ты сделал?_  
\- Ты изменился, - тихо, как шелест листьев под лёгким ветерком.

Но эльф не отвечает, ведь и так понятно, что он уже не тот, кем был раньше. Копия Трандуила, достойный наследник – вот кто он сейчас, но Леголас до сих боролся с собой, боролся с тем, чтобы хоть какие-нибудь эмоции остались.  
\- И как там Странник? – небрежно спрашивает Владыка, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
\- И всё? – Леголас оборачивается и в недоумении смотрит на отца. – Если моё присутствие здесь нежеланное, то я уйду, но не надо, отец, слышишь, не надо делать вид, как будто я всего лишь с охоты вернулся. И здесь я всего лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что ты остался таким же холодным внутри. Ты никогда не понимал меня, всегда относился, как к тому, кто не имеет собственного мнения и души. Неужели ты надеялся, что я буду продолжать так слепо… верить всему, что ты там мне обещаешь? Неужели надеялся, что моя любовь ослепит меня настолько, что я не буду обращать на твои поступки никакого внимания? Но если бы ты только позволил, только… Отец, моей бы любви хватило на нас двоих, но ты решил сделать всё по-другому. Я тебе доверил самое ценное, что у меня было – сердце, а ты только использовал это на руку. И если сейчас ты считаешь, что ничего не изменилось, что я вновь буду… таким же, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься... И вообще, надо было сразу уплыть за море.

Леголас не хотел ничего слышать в ответ, не хотел смотреть на того, кем столько лет восхищался, кому столько отдал. Может, он и наговорил чего-то лишнего, но слишком многое копилось у него в душе. Развернувшись, он направился к выходу, прочь отсюда. Зря… зря он вообще подумал о том, чтобы навестить дом. Опять нить на сердце натянулась, и какая-то горечь так и капает на душу. Тихий, почти на грани слышимости шепот его имени заставляет замереть на месте. _Послышалось? Эру, прошу, пусть меня не подводит слух._

Медленно развернувшись, принц удивлённо взирает на отца, который сгорбленно сидел на лавке, а руки закрывали лицо. Боль и страдание витает в воздухе и ощущается даже на кончиках пальцах, как лёгкое и невесомое покалывание. Леголас никогда не видел отца таким подавленным, никогда Владыка Зеленолесья не представал ни перед кем… таким, даже перед сыном. _Так неужели сейчас он действительно раскаивается? Неужели понадобилось столько времени, чтобы отец понял свою ошибку?_  
\- Леголас, я… - Трандуил вздохнул, как будто собираясь с мыслями. – Прошу, не уходи. Тебя столько не было… Я звал тебя, надеясь, что ты услышишь, что, когда наступит новый день, ты вернёшься. А потом эта битва. Я… Я не находил себе места, терялся в догадках: жив ты или пал от очередной стрелы какого-то орка. Знаешь, то, что тогда произошло… Если сможешь, прости. Я не знаю, что нашло на меня, не знаю, чем руководствовался тогда, но ту боль, что я причинил тебе, никогда не смогу ничем окупить. 

Трандуил ещё что-то говорил, постоянно сбивался с мысли и начинал говорить или заново, или что-то совсем другое. Но Леголас уже не слушал, он всё и так понял. Отцу было сложно переступить через свою гордыню и свои принципы, однако он сделал это, лишь бы дать понять своему сыну, что тот ему не безразличен, что чувства внутри него всё-таки есть.

Подойдя к отцу, Леголас упал перед ним на колени и забрал от лица его руки. Глаза плотно закрыты, губы сжаты в тонкую линию и судорожное дыхание. Что-то внутри противно сжалось, подталкивая эльфа ближе к Трандуилу. Ещё ближе и ещё… Невесомо проследить линию скулы пальцами, приблизить своё лицо к его и нежно прикоснуться к губам поцелуем. Леголас затаил дыхание, ожидая от отца ответных действий, но ничего не происходило. Принц уже хотел отстраниться, как холодная рука Трандуила накрыла его пальцы и поцелуй… Сколько же отчаянья было вложено, как же он нуждался в нём. Леголас сплёл свой язык с отцовским в страстном поцелуе и тихо застонал, когда его нижнюю губу прикусили и немного оттянули.  
\- Я никогда не винил тебя, отец, - тихо прошептал Леголас, разорвав поцелуй. – И это ты должен меня прощать за то, что я тебе наговорил.  
\- Ты не уйдёшь? – Трандуил, как будто не слыша слова своего наследника, прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Леголаса.  
\- Больше – нет…

Трандуил резко открывает глаза, рвано вдыхая воздух. Сердце бешено стучалось в грудной клетке, как будто требовало освобождение. Владыка Зеленолесья чувствовал тяжёлый осадок на душе, а мысли всё никак не хотели собираться в одно целое. Трандуил аккуратно положил руку на соседнее место и с остервенением смял пальцами холодную простыню. _Он так и не вернулся. И лишь Эру знает, где сейчас его сын…_


End file.
